Hinata's Harem
by Myomi-chan
Summary: Hinata wants Naruto to love her. One day, she touches a magical artefact in the hyuuga cellar that makes everyone fall for her and is transportd to another world where SHE IS THE HIGH PRIESTESS OF ROYALTY! Watch as Hinata captures the hearts of everyone! But WAIT... Why doesnt it work on Naruto!111 A parody of poorly written fanfiction. Read if you want a good laugh!
1. Chapter 1

**Hinata's Harem**

Hey gaiz (haha geddit gaiz like gai only gaiz lol!). Im writing a niew awosem story i thought abut and i hope u GAIZ like it! OK here we go!

**Diss claymore: Parody time. Inspired by Light Penguin and absolutenaruto.**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It as a beutiful day in the hyuga compost. Hinata hyuung was making tea like she always did for the family, her fanily was huge and she always had to make the tea in the kitchen with her fanily cook. She sadly poured tea in small fancy teacups sighting. The cook looked concerndedly at her and aksed, what is wrong, my sweet master?

Hinata sighed sadly again adn finished pouring the teacups then she put them all on trays and turned to the cook.

Oh cook, she said sadly, i donut think naruto kun likes me. She siged wissfully. I have loved him for so long that it hurts me so to not be affectioned by him too!

Well my lady, perhaps you could go to him u know, the cook replied wiesly, stoking his wooden spoon. U shold tel him hau you feel.

I did! she wailed. Oh i wish that ther was a way he could love me bak and not tht ugly slit saukra. Shes wuch a prostatute. (i hte saukra. If u like her get out! Shes such a use-less slit.)

There is a way rumble the cook quietly. He smirks as hinata gasped.

You mean..! She asked, eyes widened and mouth a jar.

Yes! Cried the cook hysterikaly, waving his spoon around. I mean... THAT!

But that is a hidden hyuung artifact, and noone is supossed to know abut it, hinata insisted.

The cook shruged. It is up to you, she said finaly, washing her woden spoon in the sink, she left and hinata was flustered. She served tea to everyone (ok im gunna skip dis sene becaus it isnt important ok?) and then returned to her room.

Why am i teated so unfairly? She cried, tears pulling in her eyes. She blinked them back and her big briht clear purple eyes shone with sadness. There is the artefact, she said shyly to herself. Pwrhaps i culd use it, just this once, noone wold notice... With this though in her mind, the hyuung princess (o yea ok in the hyuug clan the air is the prince or princess ok? Her dad is the leader witch means he is king ok but theyre still in konoha, is just a secret in the clan) slipsw into the seller, where the hyuufa stored all theyre artefacts.

Ok now where is it hinata wondered as she piked throu the rubbl and shining trofies.

Finally she opened a briht chest adn inside it were a crown. Oh! Hinaya cried. It is so pretty! She reached out tentetvly and ttouched it...

Boom!

The room was in-gulfed in a briht ligt like fire, only white.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

An: OMG like arent u excited? You shuld totaly be excited! This is the best fic ever!

**Real A/N: Ok so I was inspired by Light Penguin and absolutenaruto, who both showed me their hilarious bad fics. I mean no disrespect to anyone who enjoyed this, but i think that at the very least, everyone who posts a story ought to spell check their work. Ive seen it happen far too many times where someone messes up something like a character's name. Once or twice is okay, but every time you say their name? That's just ridiculous. Anyways, i hope you had a good laugh. This is a snippet of lolz for my own enjoyment and your dismay. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata's Harem Part Two

Hey so ok i know i spelled hinatas last name rong ok stop tellign me tht because i know dis alredy! Its because shes not queen yet so her last name cant be huuga yet ok there look HYUUUGA i spelled it right this time. Happy now?

**Diss claymore: guys, its a parody. It's a very convincing parody, no less.**

Hinata blinked her purple eyes mouth a jar as the light sub-sighted. She was standing in a circle of moonlight in the middle of the forest, trees serounded her and the sky was purpler than her eyes. She gaped wide eyed at the beutiful land-scape she stood in. In her hands were the crown, it had a bright green jewel (fyi a jade for those of you who cant afford noce jewelwry) in the center of the crown and in a corcle around it was a bunch of tinny other jades. Next to those were smaller blue sapphires and in waves around the crown were swirling red sapphires and rubies. The points of the crown had large, dassling diemonds and the crown was silver with stripes of gold on the edges (like crust on bread).

Hinata put the crown on, and it made her light purple eyes stand out against the green of the forest. She decided that sonce she is a ninja she culd ex-plour the bright green things serrounded her. So hinata hopped into the trees adn jumped for a long time. Then she reajhed a castle built of solid gold and en-crusted with lime-stone. She walked towards the tall ieyron gates and talked to the gards posted there.

Good sir where may i ask am i? she asked. He stared at her, taken back by her beuty and her shining purple eyes and hair which was purple with icy blue tips which looked almost blood red purple in the sunshine. Then he noticed her crown and he recognized her inmediately.

It is you! he called. She was unexpected and blinked at this. Why was he ylling at her, she wondered, eyes narrowed at he man. She took out a knai and pressed it to his throat.

Is is who? she asked him again mockingy. He gulped.

I-I am sorry, he said. It is just tht we have been waiting for you, he said, Waiting for me? asked proncess Hnnnng.

Yes he nodded gravey. You see, you have been profeseed abut many times, and now you are finally here! He bowed deep to her. Allow me to escort you inside said he man. Hinata nodded and took his arm and he led her inside the castle walls which were made of tough shiny grannyite. Inside the castle was made of concrete becausw that was invented here explned he man to hinata as he led her to the trone room. Your grace and honor, said the gard, may inpresent to you this lady. He jestered grand-lee to hinata, who did her best to smile, but she wa nervous. I wish my naruto kin were here, she lamented silently to her self. He wuld understand what is happenig to me!

The king and queen stood and all the court gasped.

It is you! yelled the noble king.

We have a-wait-ed your coming for millenia! cried his mistress. She shook her head, shocked, crown on her head jangeling. How can this be?

Hinata shook her head as well.

I donut know, she said, only that i touched this crown and came hither to this place!

They all gasped.

That crown! cried the king and queen. You are the profeseed high prestess of royalty!

Honata gasped.

This is for you, said the queen, giving her a beetled neck-lace. It will protect you.

And this is also for you, said the prince who was quite handsome. He kissed her hand and hinata blushed deeply. In her hand was now a bracelet! She put it on.

It will make all your needs happen, said the prince wiesly, his boue eyes shining. He had blond hair and was dressed in armer and a toon-nick and a sword and shield. She thot he lookd alot like nartuo and so she liked him alot. Ok she said quietly.

Then her crown shoned agin and she was back in the seller.

What happined? she wondered. She looked at the brecelet and the beetled neck-lace she now whore. Oh yeah! she remembered she had come to get the crown because it was magical and culd make anyone fall in love eith you, only it wasnt supposed to take you to different mingdoms! She was diss-trought and hurried up-stairs to talk to narto to see if the crown worked.

But before she reached the door neji appered!

Hinata! he screamed leaping from the stairs to hit the chandeleer and swing from it with a spin to top-ple o the ground in front of her. He landed on his fet and grinned.

What is it neji she asked waryly. She hadint forgiven him for beating her un-fairly in the chinin exams yet. What do you want? she asked. I have not forgiven you for beating me un-fairly in he chinin exams.

I am sorry! he pleaded sadly, his eyes full of sad-ness and de-spare. I did not mean to hurt you how i did! In fact, I... His eyes shone lovingly. I love you!

Hinta was dis-gusted.

Gross! she cried. I do not like you, i only love nartito! You are gross and that is rong!

Neji was sad but understanded her.

I understand he said softly. I will help you then! he said.

Fine then, honata sighed re-lucktent-ly. We must find naruto.

He is coming over soon with sauske and lee! said neji. They are coming to train with me because i am so powerful and so are they.

Oh is that so? Hinata huffed. Well i am super strong now too!

I know said neji.

The doorbell rang and hinata answered. Ervously. Would naruto like her?

Naruto and lee and saske walked in.

Suddenly...

FLASH!

They blinked as the white light disappered and they al gapsed.

Hinata recognized it.

They were in... The forbidden forest!

an:alright so ligh penguon told me to continue so i did. I hole u all like her! Also isnt honatas hair pretty? I made it blue too so now its shiny and beutiful. I hope you liked it!

**Real A/N: I had to. I HAD to. XD Lol**


End file.
